Algo así ·
by ddeiSmile
Summary: No es un cuento con un final feliz, es sólo una tragedia, nada comparado con shakespeare, claro está. Sin embargo, es la tragedia de mí vida, y cuenta mucho más.
1. 日向｡ ヒナタ｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**A**dvertencias: Ooc, universo alterno.  
**E**xtensión: 420 palabras (Drabble).  
: Mono-Life in mono :

* * *

**Algo así.**  
Capítulo I.  
—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

_H_yūga _H_inata._

* * *

_

·

_The stranger sang a theme, from someone else's drea_

·

Caminé por la acera —_la cual parecía eterna_— sosteniendo con firmeza el maletín entre mis manos congeladas.

La lluvia parecía no tener intensión alguna de parar. Frente a mis ojos, las gotas, escurriéndose por mis cabellos, caían al suelo para estrellarse contra éste.

La ventisca era incontrolable y mi falda danzaba junto a ella. Me sentía completamente sola en Kyōto, sólo las almas en pena parecían caminar al paso. Y aquello estaba _bien_.

Mi corazón latía tan lento desde que lo había visto que ya estaba acostumbrada a no sentirlo. Así que, ahora en la lluvia, mientras caminaba hacia mi hogar, intentaba escucharlo, para distraer mi mente y era inútil.

Lo único que hacía eco dentro de mí era el suave golpeteo de mis pies contra el suelo. La música sonaba ensordecedora en mis oídos y las bolsas con comida parecían ahuecar más agua que el mismo cielo y sus nubes ahora invisibles.

Mi mente no terminaba de desechar los pensamientos que lo mostraban a él, sólo podía pensarlo, sólo podía desearlo, añorarlo, amarlo. _Únicamente a él_.

Había intentado evitar aquellos sentimientos, pero fue _irreversible_.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí y admiré la belleza de su rostro, la viveza de sus cabellos, la frialdad que encarnaba sus movimientos, quedé atrapada en su red. Me sentía como una presa más en su casería, sólo que era tan pequeña que él no tenía necesidad alguna de prestarme atención, de abalanzarse sobre mí y destrozarme.

En mi caso era más lamentable:_ yo misma me destrozaba. _

Entré a casa y me deshice de la chaqueta color pastel que me habían regalado en mi cumpleaños pasado. La tiré en el lavadero y coloqué las bosas sobre la mesa. Todo goteaba, el suelo se mojaba por completo y decidí no intentar evitarlo.

Me introduje en la tina y dejé que el agua fría callera en mi espalda. El frío y el dolor que me causaba era la única forma de saber que él realmente existía y que yo, realmente lo amaba.

Por eso, ahora hacía mis caminatas matutinas procurando que fueran bajo la lluvia, para poder sentirme abrazada por él, para sentirme totalmente suya, poder sentirme feliz y hundirme más en mi masoquismo. Poder llorar sin temor a que me descubrieran, para poder ser yo misma. La frágil y torpe Hinata, la de corazón bondadoso que se destruía a sí misma en la oscuridad de su hogar.

Pero se equivocaban, me destruía en sus brazos, en la lluvia que clamaba su nombre.

…_Gaara.

* * *

_

(**Aquí**)

_¡Uf! __—__se sonroja__—. __Realmente me gustó, ¿qué les pareció? No pude evitar escribir este pequeño drabble que se convertirá en una serie de drabbles narrados por diferentes personajes. Algo confuso, lo sé. Pero ya veré como lo desarrollarlo —sí, lo sé, aún no he pensado como hacerlo—. _


	2. カンクロウ｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**A**dvertencias: Ooc, universo alterno.  
**E**xtensión: 341 palabras (Drabble).  
: Sum 41-Pieces :

* * *

**Algo así.**  
Capítulo II.  
—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

_K_ankurō

* * *

·

_Idon't know how it got so bad_

·

La primera vez que la vi me pareció una tonta.

—¡Tú! —ella se volteó con el terror pintado en sus ojos—. ¿Qué haces allí?

Antes que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa ó decir una palabra más ella huyó, corrió con tanta fuerza que me sorprendió.

No logré detallarla a la perfección, estaba oscuro y las gotas de lluvia entorpecían mi vista, pero tenía una figura delgada y su cabello era largo, lo suficientemente largo como para llegarle a la cintura.

La segunda noche que regresó, fue otra donde llovía, había pasado casi una semana y me había descubierto a mi mismo esperándola. Sentía una curiosidad desgarradora que me hacía pensar que no era más que yo, quien necesitaba alguna ayuda profesional.

Ella se detuvo frente a nuestro hogar —_el de mis hermanos y yo_— y aguardó allí, su mirada estaba gacha y sus manos sueltas al lado de su cuerpo. Así se volvió una costumbre. La esperaba cada noche lluviosa y ella regresaba.

Sufría. Me pregunté cuantas semanas pasaría resfriada, cuántos días esperaba por una noche lluviosa, por qué regresaba a nuestro hogar, qué buscaba, qué esperaba, qué la atormentaba.

Moría de ganas por ir y preguntarle, pero temía que ella volviera a huir. Que la aterrorizara de una vez por todas y no regresara.

Mientras esperaba a Gaara fuera de la librería, la vi cruzar la calle, la vi acercarse a mí y mirarme con un dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas. Yo le sonreí y ella bajó la mirada.

Al pasar a mí lado, mi boca desprendió un murmullo inconsciente.

Gaara salió a botar la basura una de las tantas noches lluviosas de aquellos días. Sus ojos siempre gachos y ocultos brillaron como dos estrellas al verlo, y lo entendí todo.

Encontrarme con ella al día siguiente, termino de convencerme que esa iluminación que tuvo había sido porque ella lo amaba y que no era lo suficientemente valiente para acercársele. Por eso, para mí, además de ser la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, me parecía una…

—…Tonta.**

* * *

**

**d**d**S**⌐.


	3. 日向｡ ネジ｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**A**dvertencias: Ooc, universo alterno e incesto.  
**E**xtensión: 477 palabras (Drabble).  
: Britney Spears-Everytime :

* * *

**Algo así.**  
Capítulo III.  
—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

_N_eji _H_yūga

* * *

·

_Why are we strangers when our love is strong? _

_·  
_

Llegar aquella tarde lluviosa, empapado sin comparación, con la certeza de tener agua hasta en la parte más profunda de mi cuerpo no me molestó.

Cuidar de ella no me molestó.

Soportar su torpeza no implicó molestia alguna.

Pero verla tirada en el suelo, más que mojada con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro _me molestó de sobre manera_. Me molestaba verla sufrir por ése imbécil.

—¿Prima?

Por primera vez mi voz se quebró en miles de trozos. Porque la quería, más que a nadie. Y temí lo peor.

—No podré regresar como había planeado Tenten.

Ella suspiró por el otro lado.

—Está bien Neji.

—No es lo que piensas.

—Nunca lo es, que ames a Hinata no tiene nada que ver… Nunca.

Cerré mis ojos al escuchar el tono tras el teléfono. _Odiaba hacer sufrir a Tenten_. Miré el cuerpo de mi prima ya seco sobre la cama, hirviendo en fiebre, temblorosa y débil_. Odiaba sobre poner a Hinata antes que mi esposa_. Besé sus labios suavemente.

—Ahora te cuido, tranquila…

Se suponía que no te dolería tanto.

Cuando lo viste —_por mi culpa_— tus ojos brillaron, al voltear a ver por donde tu mirada se había perdido encontré los ojos de Tenten. Yo me casé, era feliz, pero tú mi querida prima. Parecía que morías tras cada día. Fría y sola.

—Lo siento primo —lloró.

—Tranquila —repetí por enésima vez.

—De verdad —tartamudeó.

—No te sigas disculpando, no tienes por qué.

—M-Mi debilidad te causó dolor…

Alcé la mirada confundido.

_¿Qué hablas? ¿Por qué dices eso? _

El timbre sonó, te limpiaste las lágrimas bajo mi atónita mirada, abriste la puerta ó eso escuché. Cuando entraron las visitas a la sala, estaba él. Entre el moreno de cabellos marrones y la rubia estaba él. El causante de tú dolor, y parecía que no hubieras estado llorando, parecía que no estuvieras muriendo. Lo atendías con delicadeza, como si fuera lo más bello del mundo, como si tú no valieras nada al estar al lado de él.

Lo miraba con odio y él lo sentía.

Pero estabas feliz y eso me bastaba.

Estabas feliz cuando él estaba. Pero al irse tú mundo caía ¿No es así? No podía detenerte, cada noche lluviosa desaparecías y llegabas a casa para desmayarte en mis brazos. Maldecía aquella situación, era enfermiza.

—¿No te das cuenta que te estás matando?

Me miraste con la duda pintada en tus ojos.

—No primo. Me mata el no estar con él.

—Él te está matando —sentencié.

—No, mi corazón —tocaste tú pecho con dolor, como si la misma piel te ardiera—... mi corazón es masoquista y se mata a sí mismo. Pero, todo estará bien. Poder verlo es más que suficiente.

La última noche lluviosa que pasé en Kyōto me fui, antes que llegaras con la mirada perdida y el cuerpo empapado, más que todo de tus lágrimas, Hinata.

* * *

**d**d**S**⌐.


	4. テマリ｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**A**dvertencias: Ooc, universo alterno.  
**E**xtensión: 467 palabras (Drabble).  
: The fray-How to save a life :

* * *

**Algo así.**  
Capítulo IV.  
—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

_T_emari_  
__

* * *

_

·

_And I would have stayed up with you all night. Had I known how to save a life_

·

Cuando la vi por primera vez me pareció más que hermosa. Era dulce, amable, con una voz suave. Algo torpe, pero lo recompensaba lo inteligente que era, sin embargo, lo que más me impacto, además de su belleza, fue el amor que te profesaba, Gaara.

Un día te dije: _mira las cosas desde otra perspectiva_.

Pero desde que eras un bebé me ignorabas. Preferías estar sólo y te aislabas. No veías más allá de tú cerrado grupo social;_ la lastimabas, Gaara. _

—Hinata es una chica muy linda, ¿no crees?

—Supongo.

—¿Al menos la has visto? —gruñí.

—Sí —me miraste indiferente.

Supe que no sabías ni quién era.

Kankurō me sorprendió ésa madrugada. Los truenos no me dejaban dormir, así que me levanté. Él me miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de malestar. Antes de poder decir algo me pidió que le acompañara.

Corrimos bajo la lluvia, no sabía cuál era la razón, pero ver a Hinata tirada en la calle era lo que menos esperaba encontrarme. Corrí hacia ella con el corazón acelerado.

¿Por qué estaba así?

No podía sacarme esa pregunta de la cabeza. Kankurō la tomó en brazos, me pidió no llevarla a nuestro hogar, así que forzando la puerta de su casa y logramos entrar.

—¿Hinata?

Volteé a verlos a ambos. Mi hermano le acariciaba el cabello húmedo con cuidado, ella lo miró y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Cuanto lo siento —tartamudeó

—Tch. ¿Por qué estabas así?, ¿qué sucedió?

—Yo me desmaye —cerró sus ojos como si le doliera hablar. Abrí mis labios para rogarle que no siguiera, pero ella dijo aquellas palabras—... Le he dicho a Gaara que lo amo.

Me tensé, Kankurō también.

Su rostro se congeló, estaba tan lleno de dolor. Sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió, y terminó desbordándose por mis ojos.

Corrí como nunca lo había hecho, como si de esa forma Hinata pudiera sacar el dolor que sentía, nadie debía sufrir así, ella era tan amable, tan dulce e inocente, no merecía aquello. Pero simplemente no podía encarcelarte, no debías estar con ella si no le correspondías, Gaara.

Sin darme cuenta llegué a nuestro hogar. Me pregunté si te sentías culpable, no te había visto en lo que iba del día. ¿Era por eso?

La oscuridad reinaba mientras el cielo tronaba. Subí las escaleras y toqué tú puerta; una y otra vez, más no respondiste, me asusté. Desde que te recuerdo, te di la espalda, por temor, porque no deseaba perder mi tiempo intentando unirnos más, porque no te consideraba mi hermano de sangre.

—¿Gaara?

Abrí la puerta, no había nadie.

Pero lo eras, eras mi hermano de sangre, y al madurar me di cuenta cuánto te quería. Así que me pregunto.

… _¿Te di la espalda de nuevo, hermano?

* * *

_

**d**d**S**⌐.


	5. 日向｡ ヒアシ｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**A**dvertencias: Ooc, universo alterno.  
**E**xtensión: 452 palabras (Drabble).  
: Trading Yesterday-come back to me :

* * *

**Algo así.**  
Capítulo V.  
—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

_H_yūga _H_iashi._

* * *

_

·

_If I hold my hand, would i change where you're standing now?_

·

Por más que anhelara no podía hacer algo.

Me era imposible ir y consolarla, no era bueno en eso. Podría reprocharle que no hiciera nada a ése pelirrojo, pero él tampoco era bueno con respecto a abrazos y demás; algo en lo que nos parecíamos, algo más que nos unía.

Nos unía el amor hacia ella, nos unía el amor que ella nos tenía.

Hinata desde pequeña había sido una hija ejemplar y aún cuando siempre mostré inclinación hacia Hanabi no era porque no quería a mi pequeña Hinata, era porque ella era lo suficientemente madura como para seguir de pie sin mí, muy por el contrario de su hermana menor.

Cuando me fui de tú lado me arrepentí mil veces, pero ya no estaba, no podía regresar y ciertamente tú estarías mejor sin mí.

Mientras estuvimos bajo el mismo techo, hija mía, jamás te dije lo mucho que te amaba. Tampoco pude demostrártelo, te escuchaba llorar en las noches y no tenía el valor de ir y abrazarte y aún ahora soy incapaz de hacerlo.

Por más que sabía qué decir, mis labios se abrían y se cerraban de inmediato.

Deseaba decirte que cuando me necesitaras podías volver hasta mí. Deseaba decirte que haría cualquier cosa que estuviera entre mis manos sólo para que regresaras a mí. Aquél joven de cabellos rojos sólo te observaba y apretaba sus puños con fuerza, ambos lo hacíamos, quizá para él era más doloroso ver a quien suponía era su hermana y a ti. Pero jamás hay que comparar el dolor de un padre.

Él me miró y sentí ganas de matarlo ¿Cómo pudo dañarte tanto? Pero no había quedado en sus manos.

Suspiré cansadamente y tomé asiento a tú lado, tú estabas acostada, llorando, no podías parar de hacerlo, tú cuerpo temblaba por completo y gritabas con desesperación.

Él se acerco para acariciar tú cabello.

Lo detuve de inmediato.

—No, debes ir con tú hermana. Ella esta igual de dolida.

Él bajó la mirada.

—Regresaré.

—Si eso deseas.

Desapareció tras aquello. Volteé mi cuerpo hasta que mi mano pudiera acariciar tus cabellos.

—Cuanto lo siento hija mía. Pero aunque me hubiera gustado, no existe enseñanza alguna para mitigar el dolor.

Me levanté de la cama y la dejé, era lo mejor, ella misma debía aprender a superar estos dolores, había superado mi abandono, superaría lo sucedido con el joven. Salí de lo que una vez fue mi hogar y alcé la vista hacia el cielo, el cual tronaba manchado de oscuridad gracias a la lluvia que se aproximaba.

Llovía una vez más, últimamente sólo llovía. Cabeceé de forma negativa y avancé. Miré hacia atrás y lamenté abandonarla nuevamente, pero no podía hacer nada más.

* * *

**d**d**S**⌐.


	6. 我愛羅｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**A**dvertencias: Ooc, universo alterno, muerte de un personaje.  
**E**xtensión: 534 palabras (Drabble).  
: Justin Timberlake-Cry me a river :

* * *

**Algo así.**  
Capítulo VI.  
—_ddeıSmıle_—

* * *

_S_abaku _n_o _G_aara_  
__

* * *

_

·

_Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be. And don't it make you sad about it. Cry me a river_

·

_Cometí el error de no verte._

Siempre me pareciste una niña tonta, torpe y molestosa y no he cambiado de parecer y estoy seguro que no lo haré. Después de todo, en mi recortada lista de niñas tontas, torpes y molestosas, sólo figuras tú.

Para mí las _tontas_ eran mi _debilidad_, las _torpes_ eran simplemente _adorables_, las _niñas_ eran de las que necesitas _acariciar_ a cada hora, y las _molestosas_ eran las que se convertían en tú _adicción_.

_Sí, siempre me has gustado._

Por alguna razón, al escuchar el golpeteo constante de las gotas de lluvia mi mente me hacía soñar contigo. Ése sueño siempre se repetía, tú, empapada por la lluvia, esperabas en la entrada de mi hogar, de inmediato iba hasta ti, estirabas tú mano hacia mí y yo la tomaba con firmeza, calentando tú piel fría y besaba tus labios. Suaves y aterciopelados.

Pero era sólo eso, un sueño del cual debía despertar.

—Gaara-kun

—¿Hn? —me volteé antes de cruzar.

No podía detenerme junto a ti ó terminaría besándote.

—Yo —bajaste tú rostro y al alzarlo, tus ojos estaban húmedos—... Te amo.

Reaccioné demasiado tarde.

Alcé mi brazo para acariciar tú hermoso rostro, para poder sentir tú piel y hacerla enardecer con el simple tacto. Pero me alejaron de ti.

_¿Cómo pudo tú rostro ilusionado y temeroso cambiar tan drásticamente a unos ojos vacíos y llenos de terror? ¿Cómo?_

No alcancé a decirte que también te amaba.

Tú cuerpo se veía tan frágil, convulsionando por los constantes sollozos. No lograba ver tú rostro y realmente no deseaba hacerlo, porque seguramente se quebrantaría mi voluntad. Deseo ser fuerte, pero no soporto esta situación, eres tú mi debilidad.

Aún empleando toda mi fuerza, no puedo separarme de tú cuerpo, Hiashi ya se ha ido y pronto yo también, te abrazo con fuerza aunque sé que no puedes sentirme. Ni yo a ti. Sin embargo lo intento, intento imaginar tú calor, tú suavidad.

_Dios, por favor, déjame sentirla._

Desearía el infierno con tal de poder quedarme junto a ti, hasta el día en que mueras

Estaba lloviendo. Deseaba besar tus labios, pero no podía, gruñí ante esto, me levanté al sentir que era la hora. No deseaba pero debía.

Salí y aparecí al lado de mi hermana, Temari lloraba frente a mi cuerpo, repitiendo que lo lamentaba. Estiré mi mano y revolví sus cabellos.

_¿Ahora quién parecía la menor?_

Suspiré y pasé a un lado de Kankurō, rozando su hombro.

Esperaba que él cuidara a Temari, y estaba seguro que ella cuidaría a Hinata, metí las manos en mis bolsillos y salí del lugar que una vez fue mi hogar.

Me asombré al ver a Hinata bajo la lluvia, caminé a paso calmado hasta pararme frente a ella. Acaricié su mejilla y ella pareció sentirlo. Reaccioné con rapidez, si aquello era un favor de Dios no lo desperdiciaría.

Tomé sus mejillas con ambas manos y besé sus labios. Ella me correspondió, la abracé con fuerza, sintiendo su calidez, el latir de su corazón, su lengua jugueteando junto a la mía, la falta de aire me hizo separarme de ella y al abrir mis ojos, ya no estaba allí.

_No pude decirte cuanto te amaba._

_

* * *

_**End**


End file.
